BLIND DATE
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Tras haber aceptado ir a una cita a ciegas que su mejor amigo había concertado para él, Victor pensaba que terminaría en desastre. Hasta que Yuuri Katsuki apareció y Victor comenzó a pensar que tal vez la noche no iría tan mal. [UA] [Victor/Yuuri/Victor] [Sukes/Versátiles] [OoC] [Lemmon] [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on _Ice no es_ mío.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi | **Uso descarado del OoC |** Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje adulto | Fluff, fluff everywhere | **Contenido sexual explícito.**

 **Pareja:** _Victor/Yuuri/Victor._

 **Nota:** Para mi hermana _Audreey_ , que le prometí un fic donde estos dos fueran _versátiles_. Espero que te guste.

* * *

 **BLIND DATE.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

Capítulo único.

* * *

Chris había planeado una cita a ciegas para mí.

Si bien la idea me inquietó desde el principio, tampoco tuve oportunidad alguna de negarme. Conociéndonos desde niños, Chris sabía usar las palabras exactas para convencerme de hacer cualquier cosa.

Además, no era la primera vez que él intentaba algo así.

Hacía un año atrás, más para que se divirtiera que por otra cosa, concrete una cita a ciegas para él. El otro hombre era un fotógrafo que recién había contratado para una sesión para la revista de moda en la cual yo era el editor en jefe. Necesitaba a alguien con experiencia, así que, habiendo escuchado maravillas de su trabajo, Masami parecía ser el indicado.

Y los comentarios no erraron.

Masami tenía un don para la fotografía, quedé tan encantado por su trabajo que solía contratarlo seguido. Sin embargo, más pronto de lo que había creído, varios chismes sobre Masami empezaron a oírse por los pasillos de la editorial. Yo siendo como era, un hombre que no se dejaba influenciar por burdas habladurías, simplemente ignoraba todo comentario que llegaba a mis oídos. Pero, vamos, la voluntad humana puede volverse sumisa y doblegarse a la menor provocación. Así que, unos días después, escondido tras una pared, escuché a las secretarías cuchichear sobre Masami, mientras tomaban su café mañanero.

¿La gran e increíble noticia? Que el fotógrafo más asediado de Manhattan era _gay_.

No sorprendió, la verdad. De hecho, era algo que ya había visto venir. No supe por qué, pero bastó con recordar las palabras Chris solía decir para que un mundo de posibilidades se abriera ante mis ojos. Y es que, según él, _«entre homosexuales podemos reconocernos con facilidad»._

Hasta ese día le di la razón a mi buen amigo.

Por la misma fecha, Chris había sido dejado por su novio de años. La razón era que el chico le engañó durante bastante tiempo con una compañera de trabajo, lo que dejó devastado a Chris. Él siempre había sido una persona despreocupada, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se mostraba totalmente roto.

Chris estaba más muerto que vivo. Todo el tiempo se la vivía encerrado en su casa, tirado en su sofá, hecho un ovillo de sábanas, comiendo chocolates como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras complementaba su fatídico estado de ánimo viendo telenovelas mexicanas llenas de dramatismo poco creíble.

La preocupación se ceñía sobre mí al ver a mi amigo cada día más devastado. Y es que no importaba lo que intentara, nada parecía animar a Chris. Era tan doloroso ver al coqueto Chris totalmente destruido.

Entonces, un día, estando en su departamento para cerciorarme que Chris comiera a sus horas o procurando que hiciera algo más que estar acostado, la iluminación me golpeó tan fuerte que no se comparó con el zape que me di en la frente al chocar contra la puerta de su despensa mientras preparaba té para él.

En la telenovela que Chris veía, los protagonistas se habían conocido en una cita a ciegas. Y eso me hizo pensar que, si eso funcionaba en ficción, por qué no podría hacerlo en la realidad también.

¿Qué tan complicado podría ser?

Así pues, armando mi maravilloso plan en mi mente, con los ojos brillando en emoción y una sonrisa formando un corazón en mis labios, salí volando de su departamento con la vaga excusa de que debía recoger a Makkachin, mi caniche, de la estética canina. Chris se vio algo desorientado, pero de todos modos se despidió, intentando sonreír para mí.

Ahí me prometí, viendo la temblorosa mueca en los labios de mi mejor amigo, que haría lo necesario para que él volviera a ser el mismo Chris coqueto e irreverente de siempre. Lo único que necesitaba era olvidarse de aquella bestia maloliente que alguna vez llamó _«novio»._

Dos semanas después, luego de varias insistencias y promesas de mi parte, Chris aceptó ir a la cita. No se veía muy convencido, pero de todos modos se encontró con Masami en el restaurante con mayor auge de la ciudad.

A los tres meses, Chris no dejaba de hablar sobre lo maravilloso que había resultado Masami. Compartían casi los mismos gustos en música, películas y libros. Platicaban durante horas y horas por mensajes o videollamadas, y al final, terminaron por volverse novios.

Jamás me había sentido más orgulloso de mí como en ese momento.

Y todo iba bien, hasta que a Chris se le metió la idea de hacer lo mismo por mí. Cada mes, él concretaba una cita a ciegas para mí. La idea no me convenció al principio, porque «si un plan funciona una vez, es muy poco probable que siga haciéndolo» solía decir mi madre. Así que, siendo devoto a las sabias palabras de mi progenitora, quise negarme.

Pero como ya mencioné, el poder de convencimiento de mi amigo era insuperable. Él, según sus palabras, quería ayudarme a conocer al amor de mi vida.

Pobre Chris, él no sabía que ya tenía planeada la mejor escena para conocer al amor de mi vida. La había escrito con la tinta más brillante sobre cada hoja de papel en blanco que encontré. Porque siendo tan romántico como era, quería tener un encuentro romántico tan rosa como lo pintaban en las películas. Quizá tropezar juntos en un parque, o conociéndonos en la estética donde solía llevar a Makkachin cada fin de semana. Quería también un final esplendoroso y boda incluida, por supuesto.

Pero Chris era Chris. Siempre ingenioso y cabezadura, capaz de convencerme para hacer cualquier tontería.

Terminé yendo a cada de las citas que planeó para mí. Pero creo que cargaba alguna clase de maldición sobre mis hombros, o en mi otra vida hice algo muy malo, porque mis citas, por alguna u otra razón, siempre terminaban mal.

Desde entonces, quise vacunarme contra las citas a ciegas. Sin embargo, Chris no se daba por vencido. La idea de que encontraría al amor de mi vida en una, había calado tan fuertemente en él que no le dejaba ver mi errante desgracia.

—Te lo digo, esta también saldrá mal.

Dije aquel sábado mientras, casi contra de mi voluntad, terminaba de arreglarme la corbata de diseñador que Chris me había regalado apenas el día anterior.

Mi amigo hizo un ademán al aire, lleno de poca importancia y se apresuró a pasarme el saco, a juego con el traje que llevaba puesto, que estaba acomodado perfectamente sobre la cama.

—Es que vives en el pasado, Victor —dijo él, sacudiéndome el inexistente polvo de los hombros cuando me hube acomodado el saco—. Mientras más pienses así, te seguirá yendo mal. Relájate por una vez y permítete disfrutar.

Hice una mueca en su cara porque, al parecer, él no recordaba aquella vez que me « _permití_ _disfrutar_ » y terminé en la estación de policía porque el chico de la cita a ciegas era menor de edad, y su hermano mayor nos había descubierto en plenos besos y caricias.

—Te recuerdo del chico de diecisiete años, Chris —dije, bastante resentido y lleno de reproche.

Él rió cuando la escena se formó en su mente. Porque, de hecho, fue Chris quien me recogió de la estación de policía donde me tenían retenido. Su risa no tardó en inundar mi habitación, contagiándome a los pocos segundos, casi sin querer.

—En mi defensa puedo decir que él mintió cuando pregunté su edad —comentó, dándome el lazo verde olivo que servía para atarme las largas hebras de cabello plateado que me llegaban a media espalda—. Pero hablando en serio, te juro que este chico no es un idiota como lo demás.

Suspiré.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—He tratado con él —dijo, simple —. Es algo tímido, pero cuando entra en confianza (o cuando bebe) es bastante llevadero —explicó, mirándome fijamente. Di algunas vueltas frente a él y, luego de pensarlo algunos segundos, dio su aprobación—. Además, es veterinario y por lo que sé, le gustan mucho los perros.

Esas palabras me llevaron a guiar los ojos hasta donde Makkachin descansaba plácidamente, ajeno a toda la plática. De nuevo, suspiré y me di por vencido.

Si al misterioso chico le gustaban los perros no podía ser mala persona, ¿verdad?

—Está bien, iré —rechisté—. Pero si va mal, prometerás que esta será la última. ¿Entendido?

Chris sonrió cual gato Chesire, provocándome un intenso temblor por la espalda.

—Fuerte y claro, capitán.

 **(...)**

Una hora después, estaba en el restaurante donde Chris había hecho la cita.

El lugar era por demás elegante; con un nombre tan pomposo, que se acoplaba a la perfección con la fría música de piano que inundaba el ambiente. Al pasear la mirada por cada uno de los rincones del lugar, desde las mesas pulcramente decoradas con manteles blancos y servilleteros dorados, hasta los enormes candelabros con imitación de diamantes que pendían del techo, tuve un extraño escalofrío que se regó hasta la punta de mis dedos.

Me estremecí, pero terminé adjudicándoselo a mi terrible pasado en reuniones como esa. Vamos, tantas malas experiencias tan sólo me habían dejado con un pésimo sabor de boca y una aversión a las citas a ciegas.

Muy dentro de mí, tenía la ligera esperanza de que el chico no apareciera y así ahorrarme otra mala experiencia.

Esperé en ese lugar durante unos minutos, perdiendo mi atención en el menú escrito en francés, con platillos con nombres tan rimbombantes como los ingredientes que llevaban, hasta que la voz del mesero, con ese fingido acento francés, llegó a mis oídos.

—Señor Nikiforov —indicó el joven mozo—, su cita ha llegado.

Fue cuando el mesero se hizo a un lado, que él entró en mi campo de visión. Era asiático, con poco más de metro setenta de estatura y de piel algunos tonos más oscura que la mía. Tenía el pelo negro y se había echado el flequillo hacia atrás, por lo que sus bonitos ojos rasgados quedaban al descubierto; eran color marrón, profundos y limpios, podías fácilmente leer en ellos las miles de emociones que surcaban por su cuerpo. Usaba un traje azul marino que le sentaba a la perfección, pero desentonaba del todo con esa terrible corbata que había elegido.

Bajo esa capa de nerviosismo, él no era para nada feo. Pero perdía puntos porque, en serio, nunca, nunca nadie en su sano juicio usaría una corbata tan horrible.

El mesero se alejó, dejándonos solos. El chico aguantó la respiración y se quedó de pie, tan tieso como una roca que fácilmente era confundido con una estatua realista.

Aguanté las ganas de suspirar. Bueno, debía darle una oportunidad antes de salir corriendo.

—Siéntate —le invité sonriendo, llevándome la abundante mata de pelo tras la espalda.

Él asintió y, con movimientos mecánicos, tomó asiento. Le regalé una sonrisa que logró ponerle los pelos en punta. Murmuró alguna cosa en otro idioma (creo que era japonés) y perdió la vista en sus dedos, como si fueran algo muy interesante.

Ah, era un caso perdido.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inicié, tan casual como suele ser una conversación entre dos extraños apunto de conocerse.

—Yuuri Katsuki.

Era un nombre muy bonito.

Sonreí coqueto para él, causándole un estrepitoso sonrojo que pronto cubrió todo su rostro. Reprimí las ganas de reír y levanté una ceja al reparar lo fácil que era hacerlo avergonzar.

Quizá la noche no iría tan mal.

—Tu nombre es bonito —de nueva cuenta, Yuuri explotó en un vibrante color rojo que le empapó hasta las orejas. Le escuché susurrar algo más en japonés mientras sus dedos apretaban la servilleta de tela. Decidí entonces que molestarlo era bastante interesante—. Bueno, Yuuri; es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Victor Nikiforov.

Y siendo un hombre educado, estiré una mano en su dirección; en el típico saludo que hacen dos personas cuando acaban de conocerse.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos. Su mirada iba de mi mano a mi rostro, hasta que su cerebro logró reaccionar. Un poco (demasiado) atolondrado, él me regresó el saludo con la misma educación.

—Ta-también es un gusto conocerte, Victor.

Nuestros dedos se tocaron apenas, pero yo creí sentir un cómico cosquilleo en la barriga. Se quedó ahí, convirtiéndose en una intensa ráfaga que me deshizo en un temblor interno cuando nuestras manos se encontraron por completo.

Mi respiración se detuvo y los latidos de mi corazón resonaron en mis oídos. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Él se encontró afectado también. Con los ojos bien abiertos, se quedó viéndome fijamente, mientras nuestras manos seguían unidas. El calor emitido ante el contacto me resultó tan avasallador que mi estómago se volvió a llenar de millones de hormigas que danzaban al son de mis estrepitosos latidos.

—Tu cabello es precioso —dijo, de pronto, dejándome un poco desorientado.

Esa fue la primera frase decente que él logró armar y, que fuera un halago hacia mi cabello, realmente me hizo sentir una desconocida cosa en mi interior. Fue una clase de alegría que se combinó con las curiosas hormigas que seguían moviéndose en mi estómago.

Era raro, pero me gustaba.

Después de salir de mi estupefacción, le di mi más sincera sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Se notó tan sorprendido de su propio comentario también, que se atoró con su propia saliva. Con algo de urgencia rompió el contacto entre nuestras manos y se disculpó por ser tan tonto.

La risa cantarina que escapó de mi boca fue sincera, pero pareció que eso tan sólo pudo incrementar el temblor en su cuerpo.

—¿Pedimos algo? —inquirí, levantando en menú, esperando que con eso él se tranquilizara un poco. Yuuri parpadeó y me dio un leve asentimiento.

Los minutos se fueron mientras repasamos el menú escrito en francés. Él parecía tener un poco de problemas al leerlo, así que me ofrecí como traductor. Yuuri no se negó, en cambio, me dedicó una sonrisa y susurró un «por favor» que rayó en lo tierno.

Cuando le pregunté, me explicó que, pese haber estudiado en el extranjero y llevar idiomas, jamás pudo dominar el francés.

Le leí el menú y él pareció tener problemas para elegir la cena. No había nada que se viera demasiado bueno, y en eso pude concordar. Al final, decidimos pedir la recomendación del chef; que resultó ser un platillo con un nombre tan extravagante que nos resultó difícil de pronunciar.

—¿Tienes mucho conociendo a Chris? —interrogué, cuando el mesero tomó nuestra orden y se hubo ido.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, mientras jugaba con la servilleta de tela entre sus largos dedos.

—No mucho, en realidad —confesó, ahorrándose un suspiro—. Lo conocí por un amigo en común hace como tres meses; después de que su gato enfermó y lo llevó a mi clínica por recomendación de mi amigo —tras echarle una mirada al restaurante, Yuuri se vio completamente derrotado—. Si me preguntas cómo fue que terminé aquí, sinceramente te puedo responder que no lo sé.

Su sinceridad era graciosa. Yuuri era del tipo que hablaba mucho cuando se ponía nervioso, y eso lo hacía otro poco más adorable.

—Es que el poder de convencimiento de Chris es implacable —dije, riendo. Él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, pude saberlo cuando sonrió levemente.

Su sonrisa también era bonita.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

Segundos de silencio después, su pregunta me tomó desprevenido, porque no esperaba que él empezara a participar un poco más en la conversación. Así que, después de aclararme la garganta, me apresuré a tomar un poco de agua para poder contestarle.

—Soy editor en jefe de una revista especializada en moda.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron, brillando y dándole una imagen como de niño pequeño.

—Justo pensaba que tienes la apariencia de alguien que se dedica a la moda.

Me reí.

—Oh, así que Yuuri es de los que juzga a un libro por su portada —dije, juguetón. Sabía que no era así, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para molestarlo un poco.

Él se encontró claramente alarmado ante mis palabras, así que empezó a balbucear un montón de disculpas en varios idiomas; todos se mezclaron, haciéndole parecer que estaba emitiendo alguna clase de cántico satánico. Incluso el mesero, que había regresado con nuestra cena, lo miró como si estuviera loco, poniendo a Yuuri nervioso de nuevo.

Aguanté la risa y simplemente esperé a que se tranquilizara un poco, cosa que no tardó en suceder. Luego de un suspiro, se disculpó de nuevo, bajando la mirada. Hice un ademán de poca importancia y él pareció estar bien con eso.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Sé que no fue esa tu intención —me disculpé, observando al mesero alejarse—. Pero dime, ¿qué te llevó a pensarlo?

Él miró hacia todos lados, como si estuviera tomándose su tiempo para hablar. Parpadeó, regresó la mirada hacia mí y, por fin, soltó las palabras que crearon un incesante remolino en mi interior.

—Bu-bueno... tu traje de diseñador —empezó, viéndose algo dubitativo—, creo que está bastante bien acoplado con tus zapatos de la última colección de Lilia Baranovskaya que acaba de salir al mercado. Además, el lazo de tu cabello es también parte de la colección más reciente de C. Cialdini, al igual que tu corbata —él tomó una respiración profunda y sujetó su copa de agua para beber un poco, antes de animarse a continuar—. Probablemente podrías haberte dedicado a otra cosa, pero lo primero que pensé al ver tu ropa fue que estás inmiscuido en algo referente al ámbito de la moda.

Él dejó de hablar y yo creí haberme enamorado con tan sólo escucharlo. De hecho, casi me derretí en mi silla mientras mis ojos se llenaban de un brillo soñador.

Nunca creí que Yuuri sería un gran conocedor de diseñadores. Él era como una curiosa y tímida caja llena de monerías.

—¡Wow, Yuuri! Con ese conocimiento podría contratarte en mi revista —asombrado por mi reciente descubrimiento, solté una carcajada. Él se sonrojó un poco, pero me regaló una sonrisa que provocó sonoros latidos en mi corazón —. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

Yuuri pareció apenado.

—Mi hermana mayor solía ser aficionada a revistas sobre moda cuando era joven. Siempre se la pasaba hablando sobre ropa, zapatos y colecciones que yo no entendía, pero ella parecía muy emocionada —contó, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Quise saber a qué se debía toda su euforia, así que empecé a leer sus revistas e investigar un poco más sobre el tema, y antes de darme cuenta, terminé una costumbre que no logro quitarme hasta la fecha.

—Entonces, por favor, nunca pierdas esa costumbre —supliqué, medio en broma, medio en serio—. Aunque déjame decirte que, para alguien que está bien informado sobre las colecciones recientes y puede distinguir un C. Cialdini con sólo mirarlo, esa corbata tuya es horrible.

Él lanzó una mirada hacia su fea corbata azul cielo y puso una mueca ofendida que me resultó chistosa.

—Puede que no sea de diseñador, pero me gusta esta corbata. ¡Es la mejor que tengo!

Me horroricé en silencio.

—Si esa es la mejor que tienes, no quiero saber cómo son las otras. ¡Deberías deshacerte de todas las monstruosidades que tengas!

Él encogió los hombros, como ignorando mi comentario. Inflé las mejillas, cual niño enfurruñado, y empecé a llenarlo de insistencias y reclamos. Yuuri rodó los ojos, pero pude leer la diversión que rezaba cada parte de su rostro. Tras haber reído ante mi comportamiento, me prometió que lo haría. Me llené el pecho de orgullo, sintiéndome extrañamente satisfecho conmigo mismo.

—Por cierto —mencionó, clavando sus bonitos ojos en mis orbes azules. Su intensa mirada me dio un escalofrío por los brazos, pero intenté no verme demasiado afectado—, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu revista?

— _The Choice._

Inmediatamente, Yuuri se ahogó con el poco de vino que había bebido.

—¡Bromeas! —jadeó, cuando pudo recuperarse. Le miré sonriendo y levantando una ceja ante su curiosa reacción— E-entonces... ¿tú eres el afamado _Vitya_?

Me reí y asentí.

—Ese mismo.

—¡Asombroso! Sigo esa revista desde que llegué aquí; ¡el trabajo de Victor es verdaderamente admirable!

La mirada de Yuuri se cubrió de miles de emociones, fueron tantas que no pude reconocer muchas de ellas. Pero él se veía bastante adorable con las mejillas rojas y esos ojos brillando con asombro.

De nuevo, me sentí atacado por las danzarinas hormigas en mi interior. Me removí en mi asiento y llevé un rebelde mechón de cabello plateado, que había escapado de su amarre, tras mi oreja.

—Gracias —dije, levemente cohibido—; sin embargo, pienso que Yuuri es más asombroso. Chris mencionó que eres veterinario, además también dijiste que tienes tu propia clínica, ¿no? Eso sí es admirable.

Yuuri dibujó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—No creo que sea algo admirable, ni tampoco que sea muy bueno en ello, pero siempre quise ayudar a los animales de alguna forma —contó, y se quedó en silencio varios segundo, únicamente picoteando el trozo de carne que yacía en su plato con un tenedor.

—Bueno, pues yo tengo un perro.

La atención de Yuuri volvió a dirigirse a mí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —con una sonrisa acentuándose en mis labios, busqué mi móvil y procedí a mirar en la galería, donde, la mayoría de las fotos, eran de mi mascota—. Se llama Makkachin, es un caniche gigante.

Con eso, volteé la pantalla hacia él para que pudiera conocer a mi pequeño mejor amigo de cuatro patas. La mirada de Yuuri se iluminó de nuevo cuando una cálida sonrisa creció en su rostro. No tardó demasiado en rebuscar en su teléfono móvil para, también mostrarme una fotografía de un perro; era un caniche igual a Makkachin, pero mucho más pequeño.

—¡También tienes uno! —admiré, con palpable alegría.

—Sí, Vicchan es mi compañero en esta vida.

Pasamos varios minutos así platicando y conociéndonos un poco más. Entre la charla, descubrí que tenía veinticuatro años —¡era menor que yo por cuatro años!—, su color favorito era el azul y llevaba más de seis años viviendo en Nueva York. La parte de su personalidad que dejaba ver era una mezcla bastante interesante; un poco reservado al principio, de naturaleza inofensiva y dócil. Algo gris y sarcástico, pero no menos ocurrente. Su familia aún vivía en Japón, pero él solía visitarlos seguido porque decía extrañar el calor familiar y la deliciosa comida que preparaba su madre.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, notando que su humor había cambiado repentinamente.

Quizá, me dije en silencio, se debía a que hablar de su familia le causaba sentimientos encontrados.

—Sí, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de lugares.

Miré directamente hacia el platillo que había escogido y que ahora reposaba sobre la mesa. Estaba casi tan intacto como el mío. No importaba qué tan buenas eran las críticas del restaurante, la comida era horrible.

Hice una mueca y concordé con él.

—Te comprendo. Yo tampoco estoy muy cómodo aquí.

Yuuri se vio un poco dubitativo. Su boca se abrió y cerró durante varios segundos, hasta que por fin obtuvo el valor para hablar.

—Está bien si... ¿está bien si vamos a otro lugar?

Mis ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Claro!

 **(...)**

Treinta minutos después, montados en mi auto, Yuuri me hizo conducir por las calles oscuras y casi atiborradas de Manhattan.

Pese a que insistí durante varios minutos, no quiso decirme a dónde estaba llevándome, porque, según él, quería sorprenderme y hacerme probar la segunda mejor comida del mundo. No era muy adepto a las sorpresas, pero tampoco quise empezar a quejarme en la primera cita, así que preferí guardar silencio y concentrarme nada más en las instrucciones que Yuuri me daba.

—Si dices que esta es la segunda mejor comida del mundo; ¿entonces cuál es la primera? —en el semáforo en rojo, detuve el auto y pregunté mientras volteaba a verlo.

Mi respiración murió casi al instante porque, después de colocarse unas gafas de marco azul, Yuuri se había quitado el saco, aflojó varios botones de su camisa y se estaba deshaciendo de la fea corbata que me había estado molestado toda la noche.

La imagen que recibí inició una vibración por mi cuerpo; y tuve que apartar la mirada cuando creí que estaba sonrojándome.

Ese Yuuri no se parecía en nada al Yuuri tímido que había conocido en el restaurante. ¡Era sorprendente ese cambio en él!

—El katsudon, por supuesto —respondió, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Hablas demasiado sobre el katsudon —dije, volviendo a conducir cuando el semáforo cambio a verde— que me han dado ganas de probarlo.

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, quizá en la siguiente ocasión pueda prepararlo para ti —comentó, no siendo muy consciente de sus palabras, al estar mirando por la ventana—. Dobla aquí a la izquierda.

Obedecí sin rechistar, pero grabándome esa pequeña indirecta. La verdad, para esos momentos, la idea de tener una segunda cita con Yuuri era algo que, definitivamente, me agradaría.

Los siguientes diez minutos de camino lo hicimos mientras soltábamos algunos comentarios, hasta que frente a nosotros apareció la fachada de un restaurante familiar de...

—¿Hamburguesas?

—A que no te lo esperabas —rió, llenando el interior del carro con ese dulce sonido.

—Para nada —contesté, riendo también—. Son excelentes para una primera cita.

—Para una primera cita a ciegas —me corrigió, sonando sabiondo—. ¿Alguna vez has probado las de este restaurante?

Negué.

—Bien pues, ve por el autoservicio —recomendó—. Recuerda, las hamburguesas saben mejor dentro del auto.

Me fui incapaz de refutar esa opinión, así que seguí su consejo y nos guié hasta el autoservicio. Yuuri se encargó de pedir nuestra cena; después de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, sin ninguna clase de pena, se estiró de su lugar, encimando su cuerpo al mío, para asomar su cabeza por la ventana y alcanzar la pequeña bocina donde la muchacha del servicio esperaba por nuestra orden.

Los miles de impuros pensamientos que se atiborraron en mi mente, debido a la posición, me hicieron sentir repentinamente mareado. La parte trasera de su cuello quedaba al descubierto, mostrándome la dulce y delicada piel que me moría por lamer para descubrir si él realmente sabía como olía: a menta.

Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada cuando reparé en que esa apenas era la primera cita y, contrario a lo que había pensado, iba de maravilla, no quería que él tuviera una mala impresión de mí, pensando que sólo quería tener una noche salvaje de sexo.

Aunque quitar los ojos de su cuello no sirvió de mucho, porque automáticamente terminé mirándole su bonito, respingado y redondeado trasero, que coqueto se agitaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba con la mujer en la bocina.

—Listo; orden hecha —dijo, volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar, ajeno a los pecaminosos pensamientos que surcaban por mi cabeza—. Ahora sólo tenemos que pasar a ventanilla.

Con la sonrisa más tranquila que pude encontrar en eso momentos, le obedecí.

 **(...)**

Yuuri no había mentido.

Si bien no solía ser muy afín a la comida chatarra, las hamburguesas resultaron ser cosa de otro mundo. El pan caliente y suave se mezclaba a la perfección con el sabor de la carne y queso; además, la salsa roja que sobresalía era exquisita.

¡Jamás había probado una cosa así!

—¡Delicioso! —exclamé en ruso, tras haber dado la primera mordida, cuando los sabores explotaron en mi boca.

Yuuri, que ya había atacado su hamburguesa con una enorme mordida, rió y pareció aliviado al ver mi reacción. Sin decir algo más, tomó una servilleta y procedió a limpiar un poco de salsa que había quedado sobre sus labios.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo, viéndose bastante contento.

—¡Son riquísimas, Yuuri! —constaté, quitando el pequeño pedazo de pan que había quedado en mi mejilla.

—¿Verdad? Son mis favoritas, pero hacía mucho que no comía una —explicó, y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté, verdaderamente interesado.

Él masticó el trozo de hamburguesa.

—Bueno, hubo una época donde sí las comía seguido —contó, perdido en sus recuerdos—, pero como siempre he sido propenso a subir de peso, terminé con varios kilos de más. Así que decidí meterme al gimnasio; ahí conocí a Yuri que se volvió mi entrenador personal. Es bastante estricto, así que me tiene bajo un régimen alimenticio exigente, por lo que tengo prohibida la comida grasosa.

Parpadeé, concentrándome sólo en una cosa.

—¿Yuri?

Él asintió y sonrió.

—Curioso, ¿verdad? Tenemos el mismo nombre; sólo que el de él es más... ruso.

Me reí.

—La vida de Yuuri parece ser divertida.

—Oh, para nada —negó, agitando las cabeza varias veces—. Soy más bien un aburrido. En cambio, creo que la vida de Victor sí debe ser divertida.

—Tampoco creo que lo sea. De hecho, paso más tiempo trabajando que haciendo alguna otra cosa —expliqué, robándole una papa frita cuando me hube acabado las mías —. Supongo que por eso Chris se empeña tanto en hacerme salir a citas a ciegas. Él está completamente seguro que conoceré al amor de mi vida en una.

Con esa explicación, fue mi turno de contar un poco sobre mí, así que intenté no extenderme demasiado y sólo contar lo que consideré interesante. Le hablé sobre Chris y su obsesión con las citas a ciegas, sobre Makkachin, sobre cómo había terminado trabajando en la revista de moda con más auge en el mercadoy hasta decidí hablar de mi familia. Yuuri escuchaba atentamente, viéndose bastante interesado en mis palabras. A veces soltaba comentarios que me hacían reír, pero la mayoría del rato prefirió quedarse callado, déjandome explayarme y quejarme sobre cualquier cosa; ya sin importarme que esa fuera la primera cita.

Porque, en realidad, ya ni siquiera lo parecía.

El tiempo se nos fue así, platicando y conociéndonos un poco más mientras devorábamos las papas fritas y las hamburguesas. Ni siquiera era consciente de cuántas horas habían pasado hasta que consulté el reloj.

Llevábamos ahí casi dos horas.

 **(...)**

—Siento haberte quitado tanto tiempo.

Con una tímida sonrisa, se disculpó una vez que estacioné mi auto cerca de su clínica, porque, recién descubría su departamento estaba sobre ese lugar. Regresé la mirada hacia él sólo para encontrarlo tomando su corbata y saco, doblándolos perfectamente después.

Si hubiera sido otra persona probablemente la despedida ni siquiera me habría importado y saldría huyendo, pero Yuuri me había agradado más de lo que llegué a imaginar.

No quería dejarlo, ir no tan pronto. Sin embargo, no me sentía con la suficiente confianza para decírselo. ¿Qué pasaba si yo no le había gustado?

Tragándome todo sentimiento conflictivo, sonreí y negué.

—No tienes que disculparte. ¡Jamás me había divertido tanto en una cita!

Yuuri pareció cohibido, aun así me devolvió una brillante mirada que creí iluminó hasta el interior del auto.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. Fue muy divertido. Gracias, Victor. Buenas noches.

Tragué saliva.

¿Qué podría decir para retenerlo más tiempo?

—Buenas noches, Yuuri...

Tras haber tomado la manija de la puerta, se detuvo en seco. Respiró profundamente y se llevó una mano al pelo, mientras elegía las siguientes palabras.

—No suelo hacer esto y menos después de la primera cita, pero —desvarió durante algunos segundos, antes de agitar la cabeza y continuar—: ¿Te...? ¿Te gustaría pasar y tomar un café?

Decir que eso no me emocionó sería una cochina mentira.

—Me encantaría.

Yuuri sonrió.

 **(...)**

Fue bastante gracioso, en realidad.

El café quedó en el olvido cuando la puerta de su departamento se cerró a mi espalda. No supe con claridad quién dio el primer el paso; él o yo, pero, para cuando caí en cuenta, estábamos besándonos desesperadamente contra la pared más cercana.

El beso se volvió más profundo; las lenguas se encontraron, la saliva se mezcló y todo perdió el sentido. Sus manos se fueron tras mi cuello, mientras las mías se situaron en su cintura. No tardé demasiado para meterlas bajo su camisa y escurrirlas lentamente por cada parte de su candente piel, que no hacía más que tentarme.

Yuuri gimió ahogado cuando mi dedo pulgar encontró su ombligo y se hundió en él, acariciando muy despacio. Las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que romper el húmedo beso para poder respirar. La imagen que recibí, al separarnos, me deleitó por completo. Yuuri estaba agitado, con el sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas y saliva mezclada escurriéndose por esos hinchados y sensuales labios.

—Victor... —jadeó, medio perdido.

Dejé un beso en su mentón y arrastré la punta de mi nariz hacia abajo, delineando su cuello. Me quedé ahí, disfrutando de su olor y la manera en que su piel se estremecía cuando mi respiración pegaba contra ella.

—Lo siento, ¿vamos muy rápido? —dudé, pensando en que tal vez él no quería ir más allá— ¿Quieres que paremos?

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Bromeas? Realmente quiero tener sexo contigo.

Me reí porque la sinceridad de Yuuri era avasalladora. Le lamí el cuello, volviendo a subir hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Él jadeó y enredó los dedos entre mi cabello, cuando mi lengua se encargó de mojar su oreja con cálida saliva.

—Es bueno saberlo —susurré en su oído, ganándome otro estremecimiento de su parte— porque yo también quiero tener sexo con Yuuri.

 **(...)**

No supe cómo ocurrió. Pero cuando volví a mí, estábamos en su habitación; Yuuri estaba bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo y temblando ante las morbosas caricias que repartía por su suave piel. Sus labios inquietos devoraban los míos, mientras sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse de mi saco que, pronto, se quedó en el suelo, junto al resto de su ropa.

Él jadeó y tembló, presa del placer cuando decidí dejar algunos besos sobre su pecho. Su cálida piel me recibió y creí haber llegado al cielo; Yuuri era precioso. Su cuerpo brillaba por las pequeñas gotas de sudor, y se llenaba de escalofríos cada vez que mi aliento golpeaba contra su carne.

Yuuri se estremeció y se encontró ligeramente avergonzado, pero ni siquiera fui capaz de poder esperar más. Con besos ligeros, fui bajando por su mentón, delineé su clavícula con mi lengua y llegué hasta sus tetillas. Succioné la izquierda, asegurándome de dejarla empapada de salvia, mordisqueando el duro pezón después.

Le escuché murmurar algo en japonés mientras sus uñas se enterraban en mi espalda, casi dolorosamente. Gruñí y en venganza chupé la carne de su cuello, consciente de que, mañana, le dejaría una marca ahí. Pero lejos de molestarse, él gruñó y restregó su erección contra la mía, aún cubierta con ropa.

—Vamos, Victor —jadeó, acercando su rostro al mío y mordiendo mi labio inferior cuando tuvo la oportunidad—. Apresúrate.

Sonreí para él totalmente coqueto, nublado por la lujuria del momento.

—Ya voy, todo a su tiempo, Yuuri —susurré, contra su sensual boca, ganándome otro gruñido de su parte.

Creo que iba a quejarse, pero todo sonido murió en su boca cuando mi lengua, muy despacio, se deslizó hasta llegar a su estómago. Dejé un par de besos por esa zona y arrastré mi dedo índice un poco más abajo, hasta llegar a la tela de su bóxer negro. Él estaba duro y mojado. Su polla palpitaba en desesperación, urgiendo por un poco de contacto.

Sin perderme la manera en que sus ojos brillaban con expectación, bajé su ropa interior, y se perdió cuando la aventé hacia algún lugar. Él quedó completamente desnudo y le miré estremecerse, encendiendo el adorable color rojo en sus mejillas todavía más. Sin embargo, su timidez pareció desaparecer tan pronto como llegó. De hecho, Yuuri sonrió y, muy lentamente, arrastró su mano por su hinchado pene, toqueteando el glande y marcando las hinchadas venas, mientras abría un poco las piernas, dándome un espectáculo increíble.

La imagen me deleitó tanto que sentí mi propia erección punzando dentro de mis pantalones, haciéndome perder el razonamiento. Hubo escalofríos en mis brazos y lancé un jadeo al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba para deslizar mis manos sobre esos muslos rellenos, bien formados y suaves. El contacto pareció gustarle porque gimió gustoso, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

—¿Vas a joderme ya? —preguntó, totalmente coqueto, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

Gruñí un _«Joder, sí»_ en ruso que él comprendió a la perfección. Yuuri soltó una risa que rayó en lo sensual y dejó de tocarse para hundir la mano bajo su almohada, sacando un bote de lubricante después, que terminó por extender en mi dirección.

No lo pensé ni dos veces; tomé el frasco y vertí una buena cantidad de líquido en mi mano. Yuuri jadeó en expectación cuando, después de colocar su pierna sobre mi hombro, mi dedo índice buscó el camino hacia su agujero. Lo ingresé muy despacio, tocando y acostumbrándolo a la sensación.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que dos dedos estuvieran en su interior, jugueteando; abriéndolo para mí, ganándome gemidos ahogados de su parte. Hubo un momento entonces, cuando él tembló en la cama y abrió los ojos, soltando un gruñido que empapó las paredes de la habitación.

—¡Oh, diablos! —lloriqueó, presa de la excitación— ¡Ahí! To-toca más ahí...

Sonreí complacido y me lamí los labios, mientras seguía tocando ese punto especial en su interior. Él se veía tan sensual en ese momento; con su cuerpo retorciéndose sobre las sábanas, los ojos entrecerrados, húmedos por las lágrimas y su boca abriéndose y cerrándose, buscando alguna manera de seguir respirando.

—Creo que ya ha sido demasiado —gruñí, retirando mis dedos.

Yuuri se estremeció, y tembló de anticipación cuando me vio deshaciéndome del resto de mi ropa. Nuevamente susurró algo en japonés y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que mi bóxer quedaba fuera de juego, perdiéndose en el suelo.

Mi erección se mostró ante él; dura, caliente y chorreante. Yuuri tragó saliva y yo no tardé para empezar a deslizar la mano por mi pene con maestría, siempre bajo su atenta mirada.

—¿Tienes un condón? —pregunté, juntando nuestros cuerpos. Su polla se restregaba contra la mía, con cada suave movimiento de cadera que ejercía.

Yuuri brincó en su lugar.

—Uh... no —negó, viéndose claramente avergonzado—. No pensé que mi primera cita a ciegas terminaría de esta manera, así que... eh... yo no...

Me reí bajito y le besé para calmarlo.

—¿No te importa si...?

No tuve que terminar la pregunta siquiera, porque incluso creí que Yuuri había leído mi mente.

—¡No...! Si está bien para ti, entonces... no hay problema.

Sonreí. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron porque Yuuri era demasiado adorable y me hacía sentir un montón de cosas desconocidas.

Sin más, y tras otro beso profundo que consideré la gloria, alce sus piernas y las mantuve abiertas. Aun así, Yuuri corrió sus manos hasta sus nalgas y las separó. Su agujero quedó a mi vista; estaba mojado, palpitante, deseoso de sentir algo más ahí dentro. Gemí en expectación, y no pude aguantar más.

Muy despacio, empujé la cadera hacia adelante. Su interior me succionó casi sin ningún problema, y aguanté un jadeo profundo cuando estuve todo dentro. Él estaba caliente, deliciosamente apretado. Sus dedos se sujetaron de la sábana mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y se mezclaban con la saliva que salía de sus labios.

Respiré con dificultad y apreté la piel de sus muslos, dejando marcado mis dedos, cuando decidí dar el primer movimiento. Quise hacerlo lento, pero sus paredes internas me apresaron de manera celestial y (como no había tenido una buena ronda de sexo por mucho tiempo) simplemente me perdí. Yuuri se agitó y arqueó la espalda, mientras jadeaba mi nombre una y otra vez, sin pudor alguno.

Siseé, el hormigueo creció en mi vientre y se extendió hasta la punta de mis dedos. Incluso tuve que besarle para evitar gritar ante la sensación.

Quería más.

Quería todo de él.

Entonces, Yuuri lloriqueó porque hubo un momento en el que mis embestidas se salieron de control. Sabía que debía tomarme mi tiempo y hacerlo despacio, pero todo el juego previo me había encendido; Yuuri había resultado ser un seductor innato. Con miradas, caricias y gemidos, me había hecho caer ante él. Simplemente había dejado de pensar con claridad; era difícil hacerlo cuando ese delicioso y palpitante interior estaba apretándome con fuerza.

Perdido en el placer, lancé la cabeza hacia atrás. Yuuri se aferró a la cabecera de la cama cuando lo sostuve por debajo de las rodillas, levantando un poco más sus piernas, buscando alguna forma de hundirme todavía más en ese estrecho agujero que me succionaba sin problemas.

Todo parecía dar vueltas; el ver cómo mi hinchada polla entraba y salía de su culo con tanta facilidad me mareaba de placer.

Era fantástico; estremecedor.

—¡Vi-Victor! —jadeó, cuando embestí profundamente y golpeé contra su próstata. Las lágrimas de placer escurrían de sus ojos y se mezclaban con el sudor y saliva—. ¡Más...! ¡Justo ahí, más!

Ya ni podía detenerme, así que le obedecí. Una y otra vez golpeé contra su próstata, tan sólo para verlo retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo, incapaz de soportar el placer. Pronto, la habitación se llenó de jadeos y gruñidos desesperados; del morboso sonido de carnes chocando sin control.

El cosquilleo en mi vientre se extendió, avisándome del inminente orgasmo. Gruñí y, aunque quise detenerme para durar un poco más (Chris tenía razón, la falta de sexo estaba pasándome la factura), no pude hacerlo.

Temblé y jadeé su nombre mientras el nirvana me invadía. Mis caderas seguían moviéndose, pero todo había dejado de tener sentido. Apreté su piel y simplemente me dejé ir dentro de él; cada gota de mi semen terminó en su interior, haciéndole gemir y estremecerse.

Caí en la cama, boca bajo, jadeante y casi sin fuerzas. Sabía que Yuuri no había terminado, así que no me quejé cuando lo sentí moverse; se estiró hasta alcanzarme y, después de echar mi pelo hacia un lado, dejó un beso húmedo en mi cuello. Me encontré gimiendo ante la sensación, mi cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos y me permití disfrutar de esos candentes besos que Yuuri estaba repartiendo en mí.

Sus labios bajaron un poco más, dejando pequeños besos por mi espalda. Incluso se tomó la libertad de lamer el sudor que escurría por mi piel. Jadeé y volteé, lo suficiente como para tomarlo del rostro y acercarlo a mí. Iniciamos otro beso, fue más caliente y húmedo que los otros. Tuve un delicioso escalofrío que me erizó la piel y me hizo gemir entre el contacto.

Sin embargo, me fue imposible reprimir un pesado jadeo cuando sentí su dura erección restregándose contra mis nalgas, como pidiéndome permiso para entrar.

—Quiero follarte, Victor —jadeó cerca de mi oído, avivando el hormigueo en mi vientre—.¿Puedo...?

Mi respuesta llegó con otro apasionado beso. Dejé el pecho pegado contra el colchón, levantando nada más el trasero en su dirección. Yuuri gruñó alguna cosa cuando agité el culo para él, nada más para tentarlo un poquito. Me quise reír, pero todo sonido murió en mi boca cuando la húmeda lengua de mi compañero escurrió por mi espalda, bajando lentamente hasta deslizarse coquetamente por mi trasero.

Mientras, sus dedos largos acariciaron mi cadera. Lentamente se escurrieron hasta llegar a mi pubis y se entretuvo ahí; acariciando con la punta de sus dedos. Me mordí el labio y gemí cuando su mano apresó mi pene, al mismo tiempo que succionaba la piel de mi cóccix. La sensación fue tan abrasadora que chillé su nombre y dejé escurrir saliva, sin poder contenerlo.

—Vitya —susurró, mordisqueando mi nalga derecha—. Eres delicioso.

—¡Yu-Yuuri!

Me deshice en temblores mientras sus manos separaban mis nalgas y su lengua ingresaba, empapando mi agujero de saliva. Chillé y jadeé. La sensación mandó escalofríos por mis brazos, que se intensificaron cuando su dedo índice toqueteó esa zona superficialmente. Muy despacio, lo fue metiendo siempre cuidando mis reacciones. Abrí la boca y aguanté un jadeo cuando la incómoda sensación me golpeó. Después de todo, había sido un tiempo desde que lo había hecho por ahí.

No pasó mucho rato para que otro dedo fuera ingresado. Su lengua se retiró y ambos dedos se movieron, tocando por ahí y por allá; ensanchándome, preparándome para algo más grande. Apreté los ojos y bajé la cabeza, perdiéndola entre la almohada.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente preparado, Yuuri arrastró fuera sus dedos y, sin ser capaz de esperar un poco más, separó mis nalgas. Le escuché murmurar algo en japonés cuando mi rosado agujero quedó a su vista; abierto, palpitante, urgiendo por su contacto.

—Vamos, Yuuri, cógeme de una vez —pedí, empapando mis palabras en desesperación.

Entonces, habiendo encendido algún tipo de interruptor en su interior con eso, él no esperó mucho más. Echándome algo más de lubricante entre las nalgas, Yuuri sostuvo mi cadera mientras empujaba su polla en mi anillado interior, que le recibió sin poner demasiada resistencia. Mi saliva escurrió cuando él realmente estuvo completamente dentro; estaba caliente, húmedo e hinchado. Podía sentir sus desesperadas palpitaciones en mis paredes anales. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y gemí, maravillado con la abrasadora sensación.

Estaba tan lleno de él y creía estar en el paraíso.

Yuuri besó mi cuello, y subió un poco más llegando hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Succionó ahí y Sin más, empezó con las embestidas. Sujetó mi cadera y dio el primer empujón, llegando profundo. Me mordí el labio inferior, presa de esa extraordinaria combinación entre dolor y placer, mientras mis dedos apresaban la sábana.

Era magnífico, indescriptible.

Le escuché gemir y tras haberme escuchado jadear por más, dio rienda suelta a los brutales movimientos. Una y otra vez se movió, descuidadamente. Tomó varios mechones largos de mi cabello, los enredó entre sus dedos y me obligó a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, cada vez que él embestía sin piedad, llegando cada vez más profundo. Metía y sacaba su polla sin consideración, haciéndome temblar cada vez que sus testículos chocaban contra mi carne.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —chillé, mareado de placer, cuando él encontró mi próstata— ¡Dámelo todo! ¡Ahh, Yuuri!

Él gruñó y siguió golpeando esa zona, haciéndome llorar y rogarle por más. Ni siquiera estuve seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo podía concentrarme en los deliciosos escalofríos que se adueñaron de mi piel cuando Yuuri jaló mi cabello hacia atrás, y jadeó en mi oído una frase en japonés.

No entendí lo que dijo, pero ciertamente tampoco me importó en ese momento. No cuando el hormigueo en mi vientre volvió con insistencia y se quedó ahí, extendiéndose con cada embestida que él daba.

Mi interior lo apretó y succionó, y Yuuri no pudo más. Jadeó desenfrenado, mientras empujaba la cadera hacia delante, eyaculando en mi interior. La caliente sensación también bastó para mí. Temblé y volví a correrme, esta vez sobre las sábanas.

Nos separamos y simplemente caímos sobre la cama, disfrutando todavía del maravilloso orgasmo. Hubo silencio un buen rato, sólo nuestras respiraciones agitadas inundaban el ambiente. Pero no era incómodo, de hecho; nunca antes me había sentido tan bien después del sexo.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar preguntarme en silencio qué pasaría con nosotros después de eso. Tragué saliva y miré a Yuuri. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una ligera sonrisa se había formado en sus labios.

—Yuuri —le llamé. Él abrió los ojos y dirigió ese par de brillantes orbes en mi dirección—, ¿qué fue eso que me dijiste hace un rato? Ya sabes, en japonés.

Yuuri aguantó la respiración, se sonrojó y creo que quería desaparecer en la cama.

—No... no tiene importancia —dijo, tras haber tenido un ataque de tos.

Inflé las mejillas, claramente no contento con su respuesta.

—¡Aw! ¡Quiero saber!

—Sólo... sólo dije que me gustas —con eso, Yuuri tomó una almohada y ahogó un montón de chillidos avergonzados en ella.

Mis ojos se iluminaron y, de nuevo, creí escuchar mi corazón latiendo con alegría.

—¡Tú también me gustas, Yuuri!

Yuuri dejó de temblar y asomó su cabeza apenas y un poco.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! Me gustas tanto que tendría muchas _citas a ciegas_ contigo.

Él sonrió y yo, después de acomodarme los largos mechones de cabello, aproveché para besarlo.

—¿Quieres darte un baño? —preguntó, sobre mis labios.

Sonreí coqueto.

—Sólo si tú estás invitado.

Yuuri se carcajeó.

(...)

Y así, algunos meses después, iniciamos una relación formal.

Y dos años luego, nos casamos.

Por supuesto, Chris fue el padrino de nuestra boda.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Espero que les haya gustado y que lo disfrutaran un poco. Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review. Esos son mi alimento de cada día.

Espero que tengan un excelente día :).

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


End file.
